An Alternate Situation
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: With Reborn, Bianchi And Hayato going to Italy for the whole summer, Tsunayoshi Sawada expects a decent normal summer for him. But unfortunately, Byakuran decides to visit him for the summer and he began to tell tales from the parallel world. Will Tsuna survive the whole storytelling fiasco until the end of summer? Rating may rise to M in the future. Vote for the next Chapter.
1. Prologue Edited

**.Short Note: Hello everyone, welcome to 'An Alternate Situation'! Please do not kill me as I know that I should be starting to introduce my sequel for the 'Aftermath of the Skies' but I MUST write this or the plot bunnies will die. Another thing is I have found my needed beta readers, so sorry for those who want that position. Now then, enjoy the show people! *runs away***

* * *

**An Alternate Situation.**

**Summary: Random short one-shots consisting of Tsuna and the situations he had in the other parallel worlds told by Byakuran. Set after Rainbow Battles Arc.**

**Warning: Crack, May have Non-explicit or Explicit Yaoi or gory scenes in some chapter. Craziness, fluff, angst etc... OOC, Possible future OCs etc…**

**Pairings: various in some or none at all**

**Beta'd by: Otaku908. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for the story plots. All rights go to the original Author, Akira Amano. (I will only say this once or when I am not lazy to do it.)**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue: The start**

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was having a mental party as he grinned to himself. Why, one may ask of the cause that made the Vongola Decimo like that, grinning like a caught madman. The answer consists of a few reasons; One: It was Summer. Two: He had no more Holiday Homework as he had finished it. And three: There is no Reborn. Yes, the Sun Arcobaleno had went to Italy with Bianchi and Hayato (along with a couple of stomach aches) and said that they won't be back until the end of summer. Tsuna sighed in peace as he tiredly collapsed into the bed, feeling content. He closed his eyes and thought about his future plans during the summer when suddenly a quite-familiar voice rang, "Yo! Tsunayoshi-kun." Said person sat up abruptly as he looked towards the origin of the voice; the window. And there he was, Byakuran Gesso, the boss of the Milliefore and the holder of the Mare Sky Ring in all his glory sitting on _his_window ledge.

The future Vongola don only smiled a bit as he exhaled tiredly, "Hello Byakuran, come in and tell me, what brings you here?" Byakuran only grinned foxily as he jumped in and sat on the floor, making himself comfortable before replying to his only companion in the room,"Why hello to you too Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm actually really bored so I came here to talk to you!" The brunet raised an eyebrow at that, "And do tell me Byakuran, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's actually kind of more like Story-telling so I advise that we get comfortable first." the albino suggested. The brunet only nodded understandingly before going out of the room to fetch some drinks and snacks, as the house was empty since his Mother went shopping with the kids.

A cup of _Sencha_ was served on the low table in the brunet's room, the tea pot on the side and _Baumkuchen_ was served along with it. "Maa, Tsunayoshi-kun. Thanks for the hospitality! I love the tea that you brewed, by the way." The Marshmallow lover complimented, making the other blush and stutter out a thank you. The two then drank in peace before the future Decimo broke it.

"So, Byakuran, just now you said that you wanted to tell me something, mind telling me what it is now?"

"Ah. Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun! You do remember the abilities of the Mare Rings, ne?"

Tsuna frowned. "Yes, I do."

Byakuran grinned happily "Well, I'm here to tell you stories of what happen in some of those worlds! We have advantages in this situation anyway!"

"A-advantages?"

"Yep! We both will have company with each other and we both won't be bored with this."

"Are you guaranteeing that nothing will happen to me?" Tsuna asked warily, he was quite afraid of Byakuran when it came to situations connected to the Mare rings after all. But instead, he only received chuckles from the albino.

"Of course not! I'm only telling you orally, after all."

"O-oh..."

"Well then, why don't I tell you one right now, ne? I remember one where you're a Nurse..."

Tsuna on the other hand had gotten a warning from his Intuition saying that what he will hear will scar him forever; he only hoped that it was wrong. But of course, his Intuition can never be wrong after all. '_Good-bye my Sanity. I wish that you will still come back to me.'_he thought miserably as Byakuran began his tale...

* * *

**AN: How was it? This is actually the prologue so it's short. The first chapter will be released in a few days, so please be patient. I will remind you once again that there will be crack pairings in the future, don't kill me for that. Please Read and review, ideas on the one-shots are always welcome and I will be crediting you for that idea. Thank you for reading this so far.**


	2. Cofee makes the heart go: Doki,Doki!

Tsumugi: Yo!

Diana: …Hi.

Tsumugi: Oh, hi Diana! Why are you here? And why do you look hopeful?

Diana: …

Tsumugi: Are you up to something?

Diana: You said there will be OCs in this tale.

Tsumugi: Maybe yes, maybe no. The OCs I use are merely one-time casts to keep the chapter content filled and to help guide the missing unnamed characters.

Diana: Will I be there?

Tsumugi; No.

Diana: I hate you!

Tsumugi: How can you hate your creator meanie!

* * *

Short Note: Hey, sorry for the late Chapter. It is still unbeta'd at the moment but when it is, I will re-post it. For now, please enjoy this and do not attempt to kill me or hate me for what I have written. I randomly wrote this and did not realize what I have done myself until I finished writing.

* * *

**An Alternate Situation Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: Coffee makes the heart grow 'Doki, doki!'**

**Warning: Younger Shamal! Hospital AU!**

**Disclaimer: All original elements of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano**

**Pairing: Young! Shamal x Tsuna/ 3027!**

**Still Unbeta'd for the moment**

**Rated: T**

.

.

Twenty-two years old Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Nurse. But he was not just any Nurse; he was Dr. Shamal's number one private assistant. His job as the Doctor's PA came in top priority, as the rules had mentioned when twenty-six years old Shamal picked him a year ago. Many had been amazed by him, as the Doctor was known as a pervert when he was not working and what's worse was that the doctor tends to flirt with his female patients (although rarely). Tsuna never knew anything personal bout the Doctor, as the two rarely communicated when they work. The brunet was shy and he didn't have the ability to strike up a conversation, and only communicated with the Doctor during the treatment situations. Shamal, on the other hand, did try to talk to his midget-sized PA but he always failed, since the brunet kind of disappeared to God-knows-where during idle situations. And he certainly did not chat with the brunet when there were patients; they were supposed to  
be professionals after all.

To be truthful, Shamal, he did not know why he had really chosen the brunet. He remembered the first day they met; Tsuna was still some sort of a newbie Nurse that had bumped to him when he strolled around the Hospital, attempting to flirt with the women workers. The shorter male had apologized and all went well in their own ways, the Doctor didn't even remember him until the brunet was placed under his care until God-knows-when a couple of days after they bumped each other.

Shamal was a special doctor that could treat the rumored six hundred sixty six incurable diseases and he was very attentive of his patients, no matter how much he complained about getting male patients. So when the brunet worked for him, he was very surprised at how attentive and caring the shorter man was when he took care of his recovering patients. The way the brunet seemed to patiently listen to the patients' requests and trying his best to fulfill them the best he can, especially children and the elderly. It was also observed that the brunet would always spend extra time making sure that the liquid medicine was always in the exact amount. A quirk he seemed to notice was that when Sawada was not doing anything like attending to the patients was that he was quite clumsy, managing to trip himself on air, untied shoelaces, his own two feet or maybe other various reasons. But when he was working the clumsiness seem to not exist.

After a few weeks working with the brunet, he then had decided to take the under his wing, making him as his PA. Many were shocked at his declaration, as he had never chosen one before because he had always managed to find faults on the new recruits that were temporarily placed under his care. Sawada, however, was oblivious to the matter and worked accordingly. Shamal wasn't really pleased with that, he had to admit that the brunet was cute and all but he really wanted to talk to the brunet. He just can't help himself with his curiosity regarding his PA's private life.

* * *

"So, Shamal. I heard from Dame-Tsuna that you picked him as your PA. Mind telling me why?" Reborn, one of Shamal's colleagues, said as he sipped his espresso across him. Shamal frowned before replying, "Yes, I am. But why are you calling him No-Good, Reborn? And why do you sound like you just knew about this?" Reborn only snorted, "I'm actually his Godfather-," "W-what?!" Shamal choked, flinching a bit when Reborn glared at him for interrupting, the twenty-nine years old fedora-wearing doctor was very scary after all. Thank God that the older man ignored his interruption before continuing in a mocking voice, "So as I was saying before you interrupted me... I am actually his Uncle and so, I am allowed to call him whatever I want no?" Shamal face palmed, "And did you forget that I was actually working abroad, being a Psychiatrist in some hospital, since two years ago, and my phone got destroyed so I can't contact you morons about what the hell was  
happening."

"Why didn't you buy a new one then?"

"Hm? I was too lazy."

Cue sweat-dropping from Shamal as he heard the Psychiatrist's reply along with a mental scream of 'WTF?!' But he could not help but be a little bit jealous of the older Doctor's reply of his connection with his PA. Reborn, seeing the six hundred sixty-six diseases specialist's frown, asked, "Why do you seem upset, idiot?" Shamal glared half-heartedly at being called as an idiot before ranting, "Why? Why? WHY have I never even got a chance to TALK with him DAMMIT! He's my PA for Fuck's sake so WHY have I never talked to him?! It's not FAIR! I-MmmmmpppppPPppppHHHH! MmmebbOoowwWN!" Shamal struggled against the elder's hand which was clamped on his mouth, he stilled when obsidian eyes narrowed at him, "Shut the hell up." And so he did, nodding his head frantically. The other huffed before removing his hand, running said hand along his spiky black hair. His fedora had been long forgotten, placed on the cafe's table, just beside his now-empty cup of  
coffee.

Reborn thought deeply about Shamal's current predication before he unleashed an unholy smirk inwardly, so as to not freak the other out and give him a heart attack, that would be a waste of talent and a whole lot of trouble, after all. He imagined his cute little nephew sitting next to said Doctor, blushing cutely while they chatted animatedly. Oh, yes that would be a good idea to pair them up, secretly of course, he wouldn't want anyone to interfere with his little 'plan'. He stood up casually, lifting his fedora off the table and placing it on his head which putting some money on the table with one graceful move.

Reborn eyed his shocked companion who was probably wondering, what the fuck had gotten to him, to stand up so suddenly and he smirked his infamous smirk, making the other shiver. "I need to go, got something to do." 'As in planning to play matchmaker between you and my Nephew' was unsaid within his lines and unknown by Shamal. As he turned around to exit the cafe, an idea sparked to him and he turned back, "By the way, Dame-Tsuna has excellent talents in making coffee. So, use it well." He suggested and turned around to leave for real this time...

* * *

'Dame-Tsuna has excellent talents in making coffee. So, use it well.' Reborn's words rang in Shamal's mind again and again, he honestly had a bad feeling with what Reborn said, since the smirk had been included to what he said. Everyone that knew Reborn knew that when he smirked, he was plotting something bad, Shamal could only hope that it won't be dangerous. Right now he was in his office, working overtime because a new patient that needed intensive attention and care was just admitted. His PA was working overtime too, after all Shamal was going to need him to watch the patient from time to time. Very few was at the hospital now, making the atmosphere slightly creepy and cold, damn, he really should stop watching those hospital-based horror movies his colleagues forced him to. This is the damn result; he should stop in getting spooked out in the hospital he worked in for four-and-a-half years already and get back to his work!

A knock suddenly jumped him out of his jumbled wonderland of thoughts and he knew the person who knocked very well, "Come in," he ordered. The entrance to his office, a standard hospital sliding door opened and footsteps approached his desk. There wasn't much of his office as it wasn't really designed as one, the room had pristine standard white walls and tiled floors of the same color. The furniture were arranged like how a standard modern Japanese bedroom furniture were, and it only consists of a desk with a computer on it and a chair, a bed and a bookshelf. It was designed that way since some doctors, including him, frequently worked overtime and ended up spending the night in the hospital, thus their office was somewhat their bedroom.

"Doctor," A quiet voice whispered, Shamal only stared at the file that was dropped on his table, knowing exactly what it was; the new patient's condition report. "Arigato, Sawada." He thanked his hardworking PA, the brunet only smiled slightly before replying, "You're welcome, Doc," Before turning away to exit the room and sleep in his own office a few doors away from Shamal's, an extra facility he acquired as Shamal's PA; getting a slightly smaller version of a Doctor's office. However before he even neared the door Shamal called him back, "Sawada, wait." He ordered, Tsuna turned around and answered his call nervously, "Y-yes Doc?" What Shamal had said next had shocked him to the core though,

"E-eh?" He stuttered, he didn't expect the Doctor to say that

"I said, 'Do me an important, private favor.'"

"I-I heard that already the first time Doctor! Besides, what do you want?"

"I heard from Reborn that you have a skill in making coffee. So do me a favor to go to the cafeteria which is at the end of this hall. Use the coffee maker-machine and the free beans and make me a goddamn cup of coffee."

Tsuna's mouth hung open before he quickly shut it, he muttered a hurried 'Yes, sir!' before rushing out of the room to do the said order. As soon as the doors shut, Shamal ran a hand through his hair before sighing. He can no believe he just talked to his PA about something other than job-related topics, he made sure to thank Reborn later. Oh well, he needs to get back to his work while waiting for his cute little assistant to come back with his cup of coffee. Wait... Did he just think that his PA was cute?

Fuck.

What the hell?!

.

What seem to be a decade of minutes later, he heard the door being knocked again. Automatically inviting the person in, the door opened and revealed a brunet holding a mug in his hands. The brunet hurried to the Doctor's desk and placed the mug in front of the now-lazing doctor, "M-may I be excused for the n-night now, D-doctor?" he requested. Shamal only nodded lazily, "Sure, I'll call you when something important happens. Thanks for the coffee, Sawada." he drawled as the brunet retired for the night. As soon as the door closed the black-haired man stood up and stretched his body, letting the tense muscle relax and sat down again. He picked up the mug and brought it closer to his face, inhaling the warm sharp scent of the coffee before taking a sip.

He hoped that Reborn was right about the brunet having talent in making coffee; he didn't want to be poisoned after all. As Shamal drank his first sip, he could feel the heavenly bitter taste tickle his taste buds. The rich warm liquid felt as if it was soaring in his throat, making him want more and more and before he knew it he drank the whole cup. Shit, Reborn was right. Sawada Tsunayoshi makes awesome coffee. Shamal smirked; he should have his little PA make coffee for him more often now.

Meanwhile in his room, Tsuna sneezed and a cold shiver ran down his spine. 'Is someone talking about me?' he wondered before he shrugged off the feeling as an unidentified natural occurrence.  
Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Since that night, Shamal had always requested more coffee from Tsuna and the latter always complied albeit happily. At last they had found some other thing to talk about other than their own work, Tsuna was happy for that. It was a secret he never told anyone about, but he had taken a liking to the Doctor. His handsome Italian features, a lean body with strong muscles a handsome smile, his smooth voice and the Doctor's attire made him look even more attractive. It took a lot of Tsuna's will power to not let himself blush when the Doctor had his attention on him. He knew that the Doctor is not attracted to him though, after all he was always out to flirt with women. The thought had upset him a little, but he cheered himself up. He will still be there to assist the Doctor, after all. The thought of the Doctor firing him of his position as the Doctor's PA did not cross him, sadly.

Shamal was having a dilemma. He had a newfound feeling for the brunet who was his PA, for FUCK'S SAKE! But he just can't deny those feelings, it was undeniable. That cute face, adorable brown doe eyes, pouting lips and his body, Gods, it looked like what a girl's dream body is! He really wished he was able to deny his emotions. Hell, he didn't even know if Sawada like men or if he was straight. He didn't even realize that he was gay after all these times flirting with those women, and now he just can't face the brunet without having a total grip on his blush so it won't be shown to his PA. Damn! Just, Urgh! Damn it!

Oh.

Wait.

*cue evil grin as an idea appears!*

He, the Great Doctor Shamal, the only doctor in the world that can cure the rumored incurable deadly diseases that went into the categories of the 'Deadly Six-hundred and Sixty-six diseases', shall confess to his PA! Correction, his adorable little PA. Shamal had begun to formulate a plan on how he shall confess to the brunet; he just needed the right timing and situation to do it. He won't take it slow, just like how he flirted with those women. He won't flirt with the brunet, because; one: Everyone on the hospital will know he was hitting on the brunet, which leads to Two: Sawada will freak out and run away from him and worse Three (would happen): Reborn will find out and kill him for trying to molest his Godson. No, he didn't want that. He would just randomly and privately confess to the brunet and wait for the dreaded, and at the same time, awaited answer. Shamal began to pluck imaginary petals from imaginary flowers in his mind, 'He loves me... He  
loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not... He loves...' Shamal began to daydream...

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine and wondered if someone was plotting something that involves him. He hoped not and he hoped that it was merely a slight chill. Oh, how clueless you are, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Everything continued on as usual, except with the hidden feelings the two Doctor-PA duo kept to themselves. It was secretly awkward to each other, seeing their secret crush every day at work and being together at a very close distance when needed. But thank God they managed without the other knowing, they were professionals after all and they must keep up their image as a highly trained personnel in the Medical field. Sawada still made coffee for Shamal during the peak of their work hours when Shamal was on his desk, a new improvement between them at last. The two sat for a while talking about the type of coffee Tsuna brewed for Shamal, enjoying the small talk until Tsuna excused himself and they continued their jobs.

* * *

A new nurse joined their ranks, a woman named Iris Hepburn. She was new and Doctor Shamal was supposed to be in charge of her, before the hospital can give her a permanent position. Iris was a big-busted woman with large dangling hoop earrings and light brown hair (a shade darker than Tsuna's) styled in an afro. Tsuna didn't like her, even from the start. He thought that the twenty-three years old woman was quite rude to him. Sure, the woman may be a year older than him in age but that does not mean that she had the right to boss him around. He was her senior in terms of position and the time he worked at this hospital, so who gave her the right to just waltz in and do things without any order. She was careless too, Tsuna had observed with the way she tends to do things without caring the perfection. Such as when she had to change the amount of the patients IV, it was always a bit overdosed or under dosed. He knew he sounded like a perfectionist but it  
was for the sake of the patients, it was always up to him to dean up her mess.

He had tried talking to her about her careless behavior more than once but he was always brushed off or downright ignored, but he didn't give up. He also had known that the nurse had taken a liking to the Doctor, as he had saw her trying to flirt with his crush right in front of him when they were in the middle of WORK! He was really furious at that, whether it was about the patient's sake or the fact that she flirted with his crush.

Entering the examining room which was empty except that Iris was there, observing her well-manicured nails while sitting on the examining bed. The nurse had taken a glance at him before ignoring him and going back to observe her nails. Tsuna coughed to call for her attention, which he thankfully got from the nurse, before saying, "Miss. Iris, I know you are knew and all at this hospital but please do concentrate on your work and behavior. I also know you have a crush on the Doctor, but please keep the flirting aside when there is a patient. And also, I have reminded you for a few times to carefully measure our patients' medications. You have always gave them the wrong dosage and it may be harmful to their immune systems, especially when you gave their amount of IV liquid with an over dosage." Iris only smirked, "And what gives you a thought that I would really obey your sayings, brat?"

Tsuna glared heatedly at the woman, he was not a brat. "Might I also remind you that even though I am a year younger than you, I have a higher position than you in terms of authority. Please, do not disrespect Me."

"Oh, so you're using your position as an argument with me BRAT?"  
"O-of course not!"  
"Then stay out of my business and how I treat my dear Shamal's patients."  
"What on earth possessed you to work as a nurse Miss Iris?"  
"So I can try date the sexy Doctor."  
"If you would like to date the Doctor, I suggest you do it outside the hospital dammit! Look at how you dress! Please do not unbutton your top buttons so you can expose your chest! The hospital is not a Prostitute den nor is it addressed in the red light district. If you continue to dress like that, there WILL be someone reporting you."  
"Oh! So you think that I'm a whore?"  
"No, since you are not one. But with how you act, I might start considering you one. For now, I'll try considering you as a Harlot."  
"What was that you FUCKING BRAT?!"  
"You heard me."  
"You Damn Fucking Trash!"  
"Hepburn. I would appreciate you to stop cussing in the hospital." A new voice had suddenly joined them.

The two nurses whipped their heads to identify the speaker and saw that it was Shamal, Tsuna quickly apologized. Iris, on the other hand only stood and bowed to the Doctor, making sure that her... assets bounced as she did so. Shamal only nodded stiffly as he sat down on the desk before briefing them about their next patient, one listened attentively while standing straight. The other only pretended to while sitting on the edge of his desk as she sat in a suggestive pose, obviously trying to flirt with the eldest man in the room. Not long, the patient arrived with a companion and their job began.

* * *

It was a similar night in which Shamal first requested coffee from Tsuna, the night where the coffee tradition began. Shamal was at his bedroom-slash-office doing paperwork for the newly admitted stay patients. He cursed, he may love his job sometimes because it helped him meet his PA but the paperwork and the energy spent doing it was ridiculous! He thought back to the argument the afternoon, he had heard only managed to hear the part where Iris had insulted the brunet and called him damn fucking trash and he stopped the argument. He really wondered what happened, Hepburn had tried to flirt with him, he had realized all along. He did find it annoying but he just can't stop her completely, she always came back to him and it ruined his perfect confessing moments to Sawada! Thank God, that woman went home already! He sighed before checking the time on the digital clock on his desk, Sawada should be coming with his coffee anytime soon. And he was right.

The door opened with a quiet swish and footsteps entered, Tsuna knew not to knock again when delivering Shamal's coffee. He reached the Doctor's desk and put the coffee on the table, slightly eyeing the Doctor as he picked up the white mug and took a sip. "Are you alright?" The question took Tsuna off-guard making him completely speechless, "E-eh?" he managed. Shamal sighed as he carefully explained, "It's weird how your coffee tastes better when you're in a good mood and normal when you just feel normal and how it tastes slightly worse than usual when you're in a bad mood. Did something happen?" Tsuna blushed, he really didn't expect the Doctor to know the difference, "I-it's nothing." He flinched when he saw Shamal frown a bit, "Don't you dare 'It's nothing' me. I know something is bugging you and I want you to tell me."

"I-it's a long story."  
"Let me guess, it's about Hepburn isn't it?"

"*Sigh* Look, I know she's annoying and all but chill."  
"Alright. Thank you for that Doc."  
"Yeah and thanks for the coffee."

Tsuna was about to leave when Shamal stopped him, "I'm not done yet Sawada." Tsuna turned around to face his crush and gulped when he saw those serious looking eyes. "Take a seat." The brunet complied by taking a seat on the Doctor's bed, as there was no other options. The elder stood up straight and faced him directly, "I need to talk to you about your PA position." A thought then came crashing down at Tsuna, was he going to be fired and replaced with Hepburn? No way... Tears was slowly starting to think of appearing as he thought of that scene, "I-it's about Miss Hepburn isn't it Doc?" "What?" The Doctor had sounded surprised, judging from his voice but he ignored it. Shamal was surprised, he had thought of confessing to the brunet by surprising him but he had not expected him to cry and mention Hepburn. "Y-you're going to fire me and replace me with Miss Hepburn instead right Doctor?" What? Of course not! What had gotten to possess his soon-to-be lover  
for him to say that anyway? "What are you talking about Sawada?" Oh dear, he didn't mean to sound so harsh with his tone. Now his PA started crying a bit harder.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth Doctor! You're going to replace me with Miss Hepburn aren't you?" Tsuna was really desperate right now. He needed the Doctor's denial or he was going to break down.  
"Sawada."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Shut up."

That caused him to stop crying for a while and stare at the Doctor's impassive face. So it was true, he was going to be fired after all. The Doctor knelt down in front of him, he really did expect to be hit but no. He felt warm hands cupping his cheek and thumbs rubbing his shed tears away instead. Tsuna gasped, he had clearly not expected that and looked up, staring to his secret crush's eyes. He couldn't stand this anymore, he wanted to tell the other about his feelings but he was afraid of rejection.

"Doctor."  
"I thought I told you to shut up."  
"I love you." There he said it.  
"Sawada."

"I told you, to shut up."

That was it then. The Doctor must have hated him, telling him to shut up. There was no meaning in anything at work except for the patients now. He let out a bitter laugh making the older raise an eyebrow. No more meaning... After all these times he hoped... It was just crushed now.

.

.

* * *

AN: Done for this chapter, thank you for reading this so far. *Avoids lethal weapons being thrown this way.* Alright, I'm just joking! Geez, don't kill me or I won't be able to write anything anymore!

* * *

He knew that everything would be a dull monotone world for him from now on. He shouldn't have hoped, he shouldn't have loved the Doctor. Tears gathered in his beautiful brown orbs that held so much pain now, but it still shone brightly. The gathered tears were still wiped away and Tsuna was about to ask why when demanding lips met soft ones. Tsuna gasped in shock but that only served as a purpose for Shamal's tongue to delve deeper into the brunet's cavern which tasted like Vanilla and Caramel. He placed a hand on the younger's mid-back and the other behind his neck, so as to support the brunet as he deepened the kiss. The two parted when Oxygen became in need, only for a few seconds before Shamal connected their mouths again. Tsuna moaned at the fiery sensation that sparked within his body as he kissed the Doctor, who tasted like coffee. He hooked his arms on the Doctor's neck and the elder pushed the both into the bed, making the kiss even deeper  
than it already is.

Removing Tsuna's arms and pinning them above him, Shamal growled as he took in the sight before him; flushed face, glazed brown orbs and panting bruised lips. He willed himself not to rape the adorable, seductive-looking brunet now. Instead, he said, "You said you loved me. But did you know that I loved you too? So much that it hurts in a few places?" He took a deep breath before continuing, "So please Sawa-no-, Tsunayoshi. Will you go out with me?" Said person below him blushed harder before nodding shyly, a quiet yes followed and Shamal grinned. He pulled the brunet into another bruising kiss, this time it was now filled with realized defined passion, love and other similar emotions as their tongues tangled. A separation happened now and then as Tsuna let out moans and meals from the back of his throat, only for those sound to be swallowed by Shamal's mouth. The two de-attached their lips from each other, a thin trail of Saliva connecting them for a  
moment before snapping. The two panted hardly at the afterglow of the kiss. The younger panted harder as he was totally inexperienced; he gazed lovingly to his newly introduced lover's eyes. "How was it?" Shamal asked, "Do you want more, Tsu?" He teased making the other blush again before muttering something. "What was that? I can't hear you? Do you want me to stop?" Tsuna blushed deeper, creating a few new shades of red before he repeated what he said again, this time louder. "... More."

Shamal smirked at the brunet's demand, his hand going lower, stopping below his lover's shirt and sneakily yanking it upwards. He stroked the soft skin in the area of the navel, eliciting a shudder and a breathy moan from the brunet. "Sensitive are we..." He breathed to the brunet's ear, proceeding to nibble it and lick the ear-shell, one hand still pinning Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna could only helplessly be at Shamal's mercy, being the submissive receiver, and could only whine at what Shamal was doing. "Doctor, please..." He begged, sounding completely needy and aroused. Shamal moved away from the ear and stopped at Tsuna's face, hovering a few inches apart before he said huskily, "Not only that you will be begging from me tonight. The night is still young and the hospital is empty sans us and a security guard. So my dear kitten, sto per farti urlare tutta la notte."

**-End-**

**.**

* * *

Sto per farti urlare tutta la notte: I'm going to make you scream all night long

.

**AN: Well that is it people, I hope you enjoyed it. Do not blame me for the sucky kiss scene as it is my first time writing it so I have no idea how good or bad it is. I really hope you would just press the lovely review button and leave a comment there. I really do not know what I have done so I can only hope for you all to not leave me just because of this chapter. If you have any prompts, questions or something like that, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Fan arts are very well welcome and accepted as well as translation requests.**

* * *

**Answers:**

**Violet Scorpio: It is a cliffy because I ended it like that, un-purposely though. My gut tells me to end it there so readers can be curious to what happens next.**

**Guest 7/3/13: I am sorry that Tsuna is not the nurse you imagine he is. His job is serious and not the kinky one. :3**

**Glassed Loner: It is a mere factual error that I have already fixed.**

**Ja ne~ **


	3. Sakura Geisha

**AN: svhjfvb;usrigfkjvsbdckvdzcgvlusd11! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HAVE I WROTE?! FGDKJyglyrfgsyidhfvyufLUYFYfluyfDLIYEF7ifyidfclyhg dliu! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**V**

**Beta'd by: WhiteAngel128. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**An Alternate Situation Chapter 2- Beginning**

**.**

By the end of the story, Tsuna was already paling at what was revealed. He loved THE Shamal, who was a pervert and that doctor loved him back. "Byakuran..."

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The albino answered cheerfully, not realizing the brunet's distress.

"N-never mind..." The brunet said as he internally sobbed, he could feel that his sanity had a crack. His Hyper Intuition was right; he was going to lose his sanity with what he had just heard. He knew he was lucky that he had a strong mentality or he would have gone insane now, probably banging his head on walls until he died from a heavy concussion and blood loss.

Tsuna sighed as he scooped up the empty teapot, two cups and an empty plate before putting them on the tray. He then stood up abruptly and left his room, only to feel a hand on his shoulder as he was about to descend the stairs and heard Byakuran's whiny voice saying, " Mou, Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm only done with ONE story and now you're ignoring me? There's not even a thank you, so mean!"

The Vongola Decimo sighed again before replying, "Byakuran, my mum is going to come home late and the kids are staying over at Haru's place today. Since I hate take-outs, would you like to join me for dinner? I'm going to cook." Tsuna offered. Byakuran nodded with a foxy grin plastered on his face and followed the brunet to the kitchen.

A simple dinner consisting of a bowl of rice, miso soup and a plate of grilled mackerel each was served. The two muttered their thanks before digging into their food, eating in complete silence, which was thankfully broken by the marshmallow lover. "Wow, Tsunayoshi-kun! You're good at cooking, did your mum teach you or something?"

"No, I learned by myself, thank you for the praise. No one really knew I could cook and they never asked, so I would appreciate it if you kept this fact as a secret." The Gesso Don only nodded in reply as he happily munched down his dinner, finishing it in a fast speed. The two soon finished and left their empty plates in the kitchen sink. Byakuran went to the living room to watch the television while Tsuna washed the dirty plates.

Byakuran, who was watching some sort of historical Japanese movie with fascination, tore his eyes away from the television when he felt someone sitting beside him on the comfortable sofa and saw that it was Tsuna. "I never knew you liked these types of movies, Byakuran." The Vongola Don commented as the albino smiled in return.

"Un! I never really watched these types of historical movies since I'm Italian, so I like them."

"What historical elements do you like the most?"

"The Geishas and their male versions!"

"HI-HIEEE?! Why them?" Tsuna, shouted shock evident on his expression.

"They were portrayed so tragically that it pains me to see their story, especially the Geishas."

"W-what?!"

"Ah, that reminds me. Tsunayoshi-kun, your Cloud Guardian is a traditional man, right?!" Byakuran exclaimed suddenly as he hit a fist on his palm, shocking his companion.

"Y-yes." The shocked brunet answered meekly.

"You know, there was this world where he was a young heir to Namimori. It was actually set in around the mid-nineties and his father was about to retire his position as the lord of Namimori's land and citizens."

"S-so in short Hibari-san's father was some kind of Mayor in Namimori and Hibari-san was going to inherit that position."

"Un. And guess what? They have a large number of female Geishas and male Geishas."

"You mean Geishas and Taikomochis."

"Yep. And you were one of the Geishas, too."

"What?! A Geisha?! Don't you at least mean a Taikomochi instead?"

"Nope, a Geisha."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll tell you the whole story instead."

At the word 'story', Tsuna shuddered. Byakuran wasn't going to tell him what exactly happened just like how he told him about that world where he had a crush on Shamal, right? Nervously, he asked, "B-Byakuran, are you going to tell me just like how you told me about that world where I dated Shamal?"

"Yes, and I am making sure you will listen to it until the end."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sakura Geisha**

**Disclaimer:**

**Summary: Tsunayoshi was a male Geisha who served the Hibari family. He was only recently introduced to the Hibari heir, who was an abusive man. Will love blossom between them?**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Rated M for the 'scenes', abuse and blood. Slight Rape, forced bondage, etc. etc.**

**Pairing: Cross-dressing! Geisha! Tsuna x Young heir Hibari. 1827.**

**AU**

**.**

Eighteen years old Hibari Kyouya glared at the two lines of Geisha and Taikomochi that were silently bowing in front of him. He frowned; he knew he had requested his father not to let anyone tried to 'entertain' him. He inwardly snorted; of course his father had not listened to him. That man did what he wanted and he will never let anyone meddle with such lame reasons. But still Kyouya had one more trick. "Get out." He ordered sternly. The herbivores flinched as they obeyed him, scrambling out of the room quickly without a second glance. When the room was finally empty, he sighed and let his strict composure go down a bit. 'Troublesome herbivores and their flocking...'

Not long after, Hibari heard a knock. He didn't manage to reply to the knock when the traditional Japanese sliding door was opened and a Geisha entered, carrying a tray which had a ceramic teapot and teacup. He observed the Geisha carefully as 'she' took careful, slow steps nearer and nearer to him, holding the tray in front of her with practiced hands. To Hibari, the Geisha looked like a fragile porcelain doll. The Geisha had big brown eyes and the traditional makeup on 'her' face, making 'her' looked beautiful. Instead of the traditional hair that Geishas had, this one had spiky brown hair, 'her' locks slightly touching the nape of 'her' neck. 'She' was wearing a dark blue sakura-patterned kimono with a white nagajubi and a crimson taiko musubi. 'She' was also wearing the traditional white tabi, making tiny shuffling sounds as 'she' moved forward. As 'she' kneeled and made a gesture to offer tea to him, he grudgingly nodded.

"Herbivore, who are you?" He asked suddenly, making 'her' jolt in surprise and nearly lose her grip on the ceramic teacup she was offering to him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pleasure to meet you, Hibari Kyouya-sama." The Geisha said, smiling a bit as he took the offered teacup from 'her' and took a sip before asking another question.

"Tsunayoshi? Isn't that a boy's name?"

The 'girl' nodded and replied, "Yes, and I am indeed a boy, Hibari-sama."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are you dressed like that then, herbivore?"

The now-revealed boy didn't enquire about the nickname and probably chose to ignore it. "Hibari-dono had mistakenly thought that I was a woman when he picked me up for training and by then, it was too late to re-train me." The Geisha explained with a sad look evident in his brown eyes.

"What happened to your family?" silence met Hibari's question. "How old are you, herbivore?"

"F-fourteen, Hibari-sama," Tsuna answered shyly. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the 'sama' and growled silently while unleashing a dark aura at the herbivore, making said herbivore flinch. "H-Hibari-sama?" Tsuna questioned warily, fearing at the wrath of the man he was serving.

"Drop the 'sama', it's too formal and annoying."

Tsuna thought for a while and nervously said, "Kyouya-sama?" He sweated bullets as Hibari glared at him.

"Still too formal and I will kill you if you use my first name."

"Young Mater?"

"If you use that, die."

"Hibari-kun?"

"No."

"Kyo-sama?"

"No."

"Kyo-San?"

"Want to die, herbivore?"

"Hibari-san?"

"..."

"I-is that alright?"

"... Hn"

Tsuna exhaled in relief, finally they could agree on a name without him getting bitten to death, as he heard from the gossips of the other Geishas. He then excused himself from the room, finding nothing else to do in there. But before he completely left, he turned back and said, "Ano, Hibari-san. Hibari-dono wishes you to join him for dinner tonight; I will also be formally introduced to you under his orders." Kyouya nodded and the Geisha left, leaving him alone in the traditional Japanese room with his tea.

* * *

Dinner eventually came and Kyouya found himself sitting in front of his father, neither talking to the other. Between them was a large feast consisting of traditional bowl of rice each, along with a bowl of miso soup which contained tofu, seaweed and bits of prawns. A number of medium-sized platters consisting of other foods for the two Hibari's were scattered on the dining table, among them were sashimi, yakitori, grilled fish and sushi. Of course, there would be leftovers, which would later be given for the servants to eat along with their own food. A tense silence was present between the father-and-son pair as they picked up their chopsticks, muttered their gratitude and ate. The quietness made the five Geishas present in the room, excluding Tsunayoshi, nervous as three of them began to entertain their masters by singing, playing a musical instrument and dancing. The other two was left to sit idly and sometimes, although it was less than five times, refill their masters' drink.

Dinner finally came to an end when the two put down their chopsticks and empty bowls, which used to contain their rice. The current head of the family signaled the Geishas to carry the now unused utensils and plates out of the room, which four out of five did. Tsuna only sat in a corner of the room, waiting for further instructions, he was rarely ordered to carry plates or something similar since his clumsiness would make him trip and break those plates. The other Geishas left completely and the room was now silent once again, making Tsuna a bit nervous. He was in the presence of his master, Hibari-dono and his successor who will soon also be his master, obviously. So, of course he couldn't help but feel nervous. However, he still kept his figure unmoving; he was trained to do this for years after all, unlike the others who would still fidget uncomfortably. But, despite the calm exterior, his mind was in total breakdown, knowing that he must stay in that spot until further orders from Hibari-dono.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade of silence, his master spoke, "Tsunayoshi, come," his master had ordered along with a hand gesture. Tsuna complied and went to his master's side, bowing and sitting neatly next to him, but still kept about a metre of distance. "Kyouya, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi," his master started and he bowed to the young master when his name was pronounced. "Tsunayoshi is actually one of the oldest Geishas that worked here, and the other Geishas were simply fired for their incompetence. Same thing happened with the Taikomochis, those degenerates."

Tsuna blushed at that, he was one of the longest to live and work in the Hibari Manor as the others were always fired for different reasons or they probably resigned in fear of the master. The head of the Hibari house continued, "Now, son, Tsunayoshi, despite his...clumsiness, is a very good entertainer. One of the very best we had here and also, one of my favorites if I must confess," Tsuna blushed at the praise, not expecting that. "So, Kyouya, you and I both know that I will retire in a few years and I will leave everything to you, my only son."

Kyouya, who was getting impatient, immediately interjected, "Will you stop beating around the bush and cut to the chase, Father?"

Said father ignored his son's brief flash of impatience and continued calmly, "I will. Now as I said, I will be giving you all of my inheritance, including my people and the entertainers."

"So?" Kyouya replied nonchalantly, obviously not caring about anything his father was saying.

"So, my son, since that matter is absolute, I am lending Tsunayoshi to you so you both can bond together."

Kyouya snapped his head up in shock, along with Tsuna, whose jaw had hung open slightly. "WHAT?!" The heir shouted, obviously not happy with the arrangement. He knew what his father meant by 'bond'. It meant that the herbivore had to be his personal attendant, always being beside him most of the time, such as helping him dress, accompanying him to some places within the manor and be near him when he slept - not beside him, but in a corner of HIS bedroom. His father, once again, ignored his frustrations and paid attention to the stunned Geisha beside him, who was hyperventilating from the unexpected course of action. He inwardly scoffed at the herbivorous attitude. Hibari-dono sighed, it looks like his son would need to start learning how to tolerate the herbivore's presence.

* * *

Rainy days were often said to be a boon or a blessing. The sky was overcast with big and dusky clouds, hanging within their embrace. There was thunder rumbling, followed by flashes of heavy lightning. It grew dark and the temperature suddenly dropped down lower, making the atmosphere colder. Then, it began to rain heavily. The clouds thundered and poured buckets and buckets of water down to the mother earth below.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently sitting on the floorboard outside of Hibari Kyouya's room, listening to the tranquility of the rain. He was wearing a blue-grey kimono with sakura patterns woven on the edges, along with the white nagajubi and soft orange taiko musubi. Tsuna frowned as he looked at his current outfit and the previous ones he wore. He wondered why everyone nicknamed him as the 'Sakura Geisha', but looking at what he usually wore, it came with no surprise. He was always made to wear kimonos with sakura patterns on, plus his personality was always told to be as fragile as sakura petals by the others. He huffed, that really hurt whatever was left of his pride as a man.

Too concentrated on the scenery of the falling rain in front of him, Tsuna didn't realize that someone was approaching him. He didn't realize that he had a companion near him until that person flopped down and sat beside him. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna said nervously. He was surprised that the young heir had suddenly appeared beside him, not knowing the real truth. He continued to stare at the young master before turning away to continue watching the rain. He had been with Hibari for three days and those three days weren't really...enjoyable...They had always spent their days in silence. Obviously Hibari was ignoring Tsuna, although the latter still continued his assigned duties of accompanying and helping him.

Hibari glanced momentarily at the brunet beside him and wondered why he decided to come and sit next to him. He didn't really like the brunet, but that was no surprise, he generally hated people. What came as a surprise was that he didn't quite mind the brunet's presence as he tended to be quiet and didn't even try to strike up a conversation, maybe the fact that he ignored the Geisha contributed his silence. Another shocking thing to Hibari was that he thought that the brunet was CUTE, for Kami's sake, that Geisha was a boy. How can a male be cute? He inwardly sighed...

Tsuna, although he appeared quite calm on the exterior, was actually really nervous. He was sitting beside the young heir, after all. From the recent gossips he heard, he had known that the Young Master tended to be very violent. He had also heard that the Young Master enjoyed beating up people with collapsible tonfas that he carried within his kimono's sleeves. He didn't care who they were, men, women, children, the poor, the rich; he always beat them all. However, there was an exception: he never beat up defenseless women and children. Tsuna was also told that he must be careful with Hibari if it was about discipline, the Young Master was very fickle with rules and he tended to be violent if someone broke them (by how he phrased it: biting the foolish herbivores to death for their undisciplined behaviors). Now Tsuna was getting nervous, he didn't want to be 'bitten' after all.

He felt something warm fell to his lap and stared at the face; it was the Young Master's. "Hibari-san?" He questioned nervously, 'eeping' a bit as steel grey eyes opened and narrowed slightly at him.

"I'm going to sleep, herbivore. Wake me up and I'll bite you to death." And he closed his eyes.

The Sakura Geisha sighed quietly as he stared at the head on his lap. 'The Young Master is really cruel...' He thought as he inwardly cried. However, he stared at the pouring rain ahead and breathed in the earthy scent peacefully. Unconsciously, he began to hum a song and his hand caressed the Young Master's hair, threading silky ebony hair carefully.

* * *

When Hibari woke up, he was faced with a sleeping Tsuna, his hand still in his ebony-colored hair. The young heir blinked as he assessed the sleeping face. He looked really peaceful in his sleep, his real beauty was still beautiful even without the makeup. Not knowing what he was doing, Hibari slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping boy, lifted his head upwards and kissed him on the lips. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss that should've been forgotten by the brunet when he woke up. But no, when Hibari saw those caramel orbs opening, he lost himself.

He forcefully meshed his lips against the younger boy's, making him gasped in surprise, but that just made it easier for Hibari to insert his tongue into the slightly open cavern. His tongue delved deeper into the warm, moist mouth, tracing the perfect teeth one by one. "Hibari-sa-ANnnmmMPHH!" Tsuna moaned and gasped as the two parted a lightly for air, only being able to take a gulp of precious oxygen before Hibari attached their lips together again. The Sakura Geisha didn't know what was happening; one moment he was asleep and the next he felt something on his lips and opened his eyes, only to be attacked by the Young Master in a flurry of kisses.

Hibari lifted Tsuna from the wooden floorboard by the collar of his kimono and literally dragged him to his room. Opening the sliding door that led to his bedroom, he threw Tsuna onto the tatami mat and began to kiss him again. As he did so, he also began to undo the brunet's obi and pulled the blue-grey kimono downwards. Material pooled onto the sitting brunet's hips. Hibari pulled away from the brunet as the shorter male began pushing him away very forcefully, though he didn't release the grip on the brunet's wrist. "Hibari-san! What on Earth?!" Tsuna panted, but Hibari wasn't even listening. The skylark finally took in the tempting view of the Geisha beneath him; exposed milky chest, perky nipples, flushed face, red lips glistening with mixed saliva and glazed caramel eyes.

Hibari smirked as he began a trail of kisses from the corner of the brunet's lips to his jaws, neck and shoulder blade, occasionally nipping and sucking. He could feel the excitement bubbling within him as the brunet kept on moaning loudly. He began to kiss lower to his next targeted area, Tsunayoshi's chest. However, the brunet made it hard for him by squirming so it left him no choice. Click! Went the sound as Hibari cuffed both of the Sakura Geisha's hands together. "H-Hibari-san? What-ahhnn!" Tsuna moaned loudly as Hibari bit on his nipple harshly, tears began to gather on his eyes. Hibari licked the bitten bud gently as to ease the pain. The brunet gasped as the older man grinded their hips together, sending jolts of electrical pleasure throughout Tsuna's body. "Hi….ba…ahn…ri…san!" The Sakura Geisha kept on gasping, moaning and mewling in pleasure as Kyouya began to pick up speed in grinding their hips, creating more friction.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore with the mild foreplay. Hibari all but yanked the whole kimono, underwear, sock and whatever article of clothing that were on Tsuna downwards, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. If Tsuna wasn't cuffed, he would have covered himself with his hands, but now he was completely helpless... He was under the man's mercy. Hibari's eyes, meanwhile trailed to Tsuna's southern regions, taking in the view of the hardened member that was leaking with pre-cum. He smirked. With hands still pinning the brunet's wrists, Hibari's head traveled southwards and he gave the navel a languid lick, making his captive gasp in pleasure and more pre-cum spilled from the brunet's member. Straightening himself, the skylark took hold of the brunet's member and created a ring with his thumb and middle finger. He tightened it around the small cock, making Tsuna whimpered at the pain and disappointment of not being able to cum.

With his index finger, Hibari scratched the slit, making sure that his touch was all feathery. He heard Tsuna screamed in pleasure when he did that. He growled as his little need began to harden, so he decided to start the real thing. He shoved three fingers into Tsuna's mouth and answered when he received a questioning look, "Suck, herbivore, or this will be more painful." And so, the brunet began to suck. After a while, when Hibari deemed the fingers wet and slippery enough, he began what he anticipated for.

Teasing the brunet's entrance with his index finger, he slowly stroked it, coaxing the tight ring of muscles to open up a bit and he pushed the wet finger inside. Tsuna yelped in discomfort and his muscles began to clamp down around Hibari's fingers. As much as the skylark loved how tight it was, he preferred the brunet to clamp down on something else other than his fingers. "Relax." He ordered.

Tsuna could only stare at him incredulously. "How can someone relax when something is stuck up his ass, Hibari-san?!"

"Hmph. Good point."

"You-Hnnya~" Tsuna gasped as another finger plunged in, making stretching movements in an attempt to loosen up his hole. He was really feeling the pain now. He could feel that those two fingers were traveling within him, curling, going deeper, and feeling the walls, as if they were searching for something.

"Kyouya."

"Eh?" Tsuna could only answer.

The Skylark sighed as he repeated, "I said, call me 'Kyouya' when we are alone like this."

"W-why-ahng~!" Tsuna suddenly gasped as a wave of pleasure thrummed within his body.

Hibari smirked. 'So that's where it is.' He thought as he added another finger while he continued to press and rubbed the brunet's prostate, making the younger male at his complete mercy. Tsuna was under him, panting and naked with a cherry red blush and lustful hazy caramel eyes. That was it, he couldn't wait anymore. He released the brunet for a moment, stripped himself, pulled the brunet to his lap and impaled him. Tsuna screamed, his vision going white for a moment due to the direct hit to his prostate. Euphoria was the only thing he felt.

Hibari lied on the tatami mat as he thrusted in and out of the brunet. He stroked the brunet's member that was getting hard with one hand and held the brunet up with the other. With a swivel of his hips, Kyouya reversed their position so the brunet was now under him. With the new position, he could reach deeper than ever. He pounded into Tsuna, making the younger male howled. Their lower areas were slick with pre-cum, making it easier for Hibari to thrust in and out of Tsuna. He could feel himself getting near, so he grabbed Tsuna's hips to pull him closer at the same time as his thrusts. Tsuna whimpered at that, Hibari had gotten so deep and yet he aimed to go deeper. He really felt…full; then he remembered that he needed release.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna managed to whimper without stuttering.

"What, Tsunayoshi?" Came the blunt reply.

"I need to… ungnn!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Hibari thrusted forward again. He could feel himself getting nearer and nearer. When he just couldn't help it, he screamed the skylark's last name as he came. Hibari followed soon after, cumming inside the brunet, before lying down beside him, totally exhausted. The two lied quietly in the floor, and when Tsuna tried to sit up, he felt a jolt of pain from his lower back. He tried to ignore the pain and continued to try standing up, only to be stopped by Hibari. He turned around to see his smirking face.

"We're not done yet." He said.

"E-eh?"

"And what did I tell you to call me when we're alone?"

"A-ano…Kyouya?"

"Correct."

"HIEEE! I'm sorry!"

"No can do. Another round."

"NOOO! Please! Hibari-san!"

"I told you to call me Kyouya, no? Another violation, Tsunayoshi, you shall be bitten to death."

"NOOO-AHhannmn!"

* * *

"…And so, two years later, Hibari Kyouya asked for your hand in marriage, which you refused, saying that two males could not produce an heir for the Hibari clan. But he took care of that saying that his cousin's son will inherit it. Then it was happy ever after…" Byakuran finished his tale.

Tsuna looked a bit green, seeing as they just finished their dinner. "WHAT THE HECK?! BYAKURAN! HOW COULD YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED ANYWAY?! You weren't even there!" He screeched.

Byakuran just laughed it off and replied casually, "The Hibari of that world told me."

"What about my relationship with Shamal in that world you told me before this?"

"I worked in that hospital and I heard gossips, so I went digging for the truth."

Tsuna stared at him warily, his brown eyes showed tiredness within them. Sighing, he stood up and said, "You know, I don't care anymore. I am going to bed; you are welcome to sleep over at my house if you want to."

Byakuran laughed and replied, "With pleasure, Tsunayoshi-kun. Oh and I have the perfect bedtime story for us! There was a world where your Rain Guardian became a novelist and you were his editor…"

* * *

**AN: …And… DONE! OMG Sorry for the late chapter! I got kind of lost somewhere in the middle of writing this. I really swear I do not know what I wrote. Sorry for the bad Smut! I really hope that you would click that lovely review button and tell me what you think of this chapter. All types of comments are appreciated no matter if it is a critic or not. Prompts are accepted and you will be credited if your idea is accepted for a chapter. I will not announce it though, it will be a surprise for you who sent me the prompts. Tsumugi signing out, Ciao!**

**Answers**

**Frosche: Thank you for the prompts. Glad you liked my previous chapter; I will try to spice up my romance since I am a newbie in that genre. I will write other genre one-shots in the future.**

**Lucianademon27: Thank you for the idea and for reminding me. I kind of actually plan to do that but I forgot to do it in the first chapter.**

**Glassed Loner: That pairing is indeed mysterious and very crack-ish. The result of staying up until 2.30 AM in my own time zone to type that chapter.**

**Yorotsuki-Lunia: Thanks for the prompts**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
